The Soldier
by lovedthebokks
Summary: Kat has been loyal to Shield since she lost all her memories before she was tortured now that there is a new threat to the world she has a chance to get revenge for her lost memories. This is a crossover of Avengers and Suicide Squad. Not all characters will be main obviously but the ones I feel will be good in the story. Also Captain America love story ish.
1. Chapter 1

**AN** Hello I'm Kylee this is my first fan fiction ever so I hope you enjoy it. Also I own none of these characters except for the ones I create along the way. All rights go to Marvel and DC comics. Thanks again!

Chapter one.

Today was another day at Shield. But not really because Shield had fallen to Hydra but there were those still loyal to Shield, so I guess I was in that category. Anyway, I had just been woken by Fury telling me my next assignment. They were a group of vigilantes under the government which was now controlled by Hydra so all in all, we are going against our leaders which will seem bad but you know, that's how things are now.

I grumbled and got up out of bed. Might as well pack everything away, the government would send out bounties for all of us eventually, they didn't need any help. As I walked out of my room I went to the bathroom to get ready. I dressed in my operation uniform that consisted of all black material that had weapons camouflaged in the suit. A special gift from a good friend, Tony Stark. The suite was bullet proof and was quite easy to get into. Then I just put a pair of combat boots on, some mascara and pretty much called it good and went to make myself a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal.

When I finished I headed out for work that would probably be a week long. I lived in an apartment for my cover. I mean I have money but I don't like to spend it so I've saved a bit. I walked down to my little red car. I don't know what it is about mini coopers but I've always wanted one so one day I treated myself.

Since Shield had been compromised we had to find somewhere else to work. Luckily Tony had a few spots which no one knew about but him so we use currently a underground station that was used to train Shield Agents back in the mid 40s. It was old and kind of creepy but it worked. We were undetectable.

As I pulled up to an old gas station, Rae waved and as always, we exchanged smiles. I went to the pump and swiped my Shield ID and the ground opened up to an elevator and took both me and my car down. When we reached the bottom I went and parked my car and headed to HQ. Fury was already there, Natasha as well. As I walked in both looked at me through the projection diagram of a building.

"So what are we in for today?" I asked.

Natasha just smiled."Hydra has a new crew that is a threat. Not much new."

" Nothing new? We have never had a threat like this. They have powers and Hydra has eradicated their own wills! They are the most loyal soldiers, they were made to kill their friends and feel nothing. They are their own traitors." Fury quickly explained with a sad tone. He looked away with a pained expression across his face.

He knew someone. But who? Who would be so important that Fury would show any emotion? I was so I thought of Fury's friend when a finger tapped my shoulder. I swung around as my fist collided with a cheek, then my leg swiped their legs and as they fell to the ground I fell on top of them with my legs pinning their arms to the floor and I pulled out a knife and held its point to someone's neck.

I could feel their heart pounding. I examined their face. Their eyes seemed familiar. The light blue color that I knew so well. He had blonde hair and was very well built. As I held my position ready to kill I heard laughing. Confused I looked up, which was my mistake as I was suddenly flipped over and had the wind knocked out of me and a massive weight over my whole body. His legs pinned mine done and his hands had my wrists above my head. I groaned and tried to break free but had no luck.

" Oh my god! She took you down in less than five seconds." Tony laughed. " You should have seen your face" he points.

The body above me loosens and starts to laugh. " Been that long Soldier?" The man asks. Then I realized who this man was. Steven Rodgers. Captain America. I had just beaten him to the floor. A sudden flush appeared on my cheeks from embarrassment. Oh god.

**AN**

So first chapter for you all. I should have another chapter up in a few days. I hoped you enjoyed this I'm still unsure about how I want to do this. And I am sorry that the chapters so short. Anyways thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

Here is chapter two and I know it may be short but I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Anyway enjoy!

Chapter Two.

As I look up, those blue eyes catch mine and I feel like I should know them. I mean I know who he is but I feel empty looking at him. His eyes hold sympathy as I have no doubt a confused expression. Why does he sympathize me? He doesn't know me. Disgust rushes through me as he sees me vulnerable, weak.

"Sir. Please, get off." I seethe. He jumps as if shocked and releases me. He stands up and sticks his hand out to pull me up and I let him. His hands are warm and rough, he smiles at me but I keep a calm face which probably looks like a scowl.

" Alright, Kat, you and Cap are gonna be entering here" as he points to a fan on the top of the building." Banner, Stark find where they're keeping him, Hawk, Widow will be security when ready for extract." Fury states. "Myself and a few other operatives included will extract the target and keep him detained. This target is highly guarded not just for his safety but for yours. These men will kill without hesitation. Some of them work for the target so be ready. We leave at 11. So prepare yourselves, Hydra will be sending in reinforcements do not engage them. They are to be avoided at all costs." And with that we all dispersed.

The projection turned off and I walked towards the boxing rings down the hallway. The Avengers seemed to all be asking Fury who we were going after. I was curious myself but I know not to ask questions. You never ask questions.

*Flashback*

Volts of electricity surged through me as I screamed for it to stop. I heard the awful laughter of the monster that always pulled the switch. My brain was close to being completely fried I couldn't take much more. I couldn't see anything but I knew I was on a cold metal slab being electrocuted. As I was nearing unconsciousness a needle was put in my arm for today's injection.

I don't know how long I've been here, who I am or who is hurting me, I just know that laugh. When they are done with me they throw me into a dark room that only has a blanket. I have tried to escape before, there is no point I can't even find the door.

When I would come up with a plan I would scream and they would send someone in. I always fought them but then they would beat me until my body finally had no more energy to fight each day I would ask the same questions and each day the punishment would get worse. First it was a smack, then it just escaladed to pure torture. Eventually I learned to not ask questions. They killed my humanity, no longer did I care. I didn't fight back so they would reward me with more food or the best was a pillow.

One day the injection was different. Normally I would be hazy but this one, it burned every molecule in my body and something had changed, I would throw up constantly, I would have seizures, I would stay awake for hours on end. For a solid week I was miserable and then suddenly I could hear the others their screams, I could feel the boots on the ground come to get me for my next injection, I could smell the gun powder from the gun that had just shot another person and I could taste the coffee that was down the hall where the people working here just chat as if it were a normal day.

The day I was rescued I went in for more torture and another injection. This one was to kill me, but someone mixed it up with some mixture of chemicals that the doctor I guess had been making for a secret weapon he got furious and killed the person who injected me. It might as well have been the kill injection because my already heightened senses now ate at themselves and began to deteriorate on themselves. My brain felt as if someone had opened it and replaced my blood with acid. I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. My brain had finally had enough and began to shut down. At first it was awful but when the chemical got to the part of the brain that feels, it was as if it was a gift from god because I could no longer feel my impending doom.

I had nothing to feel for. I was ready to die. My hearing was slowly dissipating but wasn't completely gone when I heard the gun shots. Saw a door and people rush in all around me. They started to get a heart monitor and all sorts of needles hooked up to me. They all wore different clothing, one man in a suit made of metal, one man wasn't wearing much of clothes at all, a woman in a black skin tight suit, a man in similar black but more covered with pads everywhere, a man in a red cape with silver and gold metal shirt of some sort and then a man with a blue helmet with red white and blue all over him. Everyone was rushing. They were taking my clothes off to operate but before they could do anything something sounded like an annoying buzz, a flat line sound and then I realized I was dead. My eyes fluttered close and I wished to be somewhere else. And for a moment I was.

I woke up feeling everything in my body. My bones, my muscles, my organs, my chest. Everything hurt, at first I couldn't breathe but when I could it burned and I thought i was dying all over again. A mouth was on mine I discovered and hands were on my chest. When the mouth pulled away I saw the bright blue eyes of the red,white and blue man and relief flooded through them. I could now use my body.

It was starting to glow, everyone freaked out and ran away except the blue eyed man. It was like energy was being expelled from my body as I was now everywhere. A lightning bolt arched from my hands and the table began to shake with intensity. I looked at the man who had saved me with a pleading look for him to go. He I guess understood and left.

Energy was everywhere and I wanted it all, I craved it. The light bulbs exploded with glass and gas as I reached for the line of power. When my fingertips touched I smiled pleased but also vengeful. There was a low hum as my flesh began to hold all the energy from the building. I was strong, I was fast and I would find that doctor.

As I got down from the table I saw I was wearing a white dress my feet where bare and then I saw in the mirror my reflection. It was disgusting. My eyes looked like sunken pits with these bright blue eyes, my hair was a dark brown and reached my butt, my face was filthy. I pulled down the dress and saw bruises and scars all along my body. Not wanting to look at myself I pulled my dress back up angered and reached my hand out as I blew up the mirror with my electricity. But behind the mirror was another room, a room filled with the people who had tried to save me.

*Now*

It had been 3 years since then, but my body was proof that it wasn't just a dream. After I got better, my powers began to dwindle and soon they were gone but, my body had become stronger and I still had my hipper aware senses. Because I had no memories I had to start all over, but I never wanted to be seem weak so I trained to become the best so I could work for the people that saved me. They were the only people I knew and I wanted to be as good as them, better if i could be.

Finally I got to the boxing ring. I pulled out a punching bag, wrapped my hands with some gauze from an emergency kit and started going to town. My shoulders tensed and my form became small and tight. Each punch was practice for my doctor. The one who took everything from me. I didn't know if I had a family, friends. I had to go everyday without knowing and I wanted them back. I wanted to know who I was. What my name is, where I came from but Shield had no record of me and that aggravated me.

"Don't punch me!" Someone shouted as I turned around ready to swing. I stopped inches from their face. It was Steven.

" What do you want?" I asked annoyed he again had caught me off guard. I lowered my fist.

" Well I wanted to apologize for scaring you earlier I was just trying to get your attention," he paused and went to go sit on an old rusted bench " like now."

He looked at me with a worried expression. Great now he thinks something's wrong.

"So how have you been, I mean the last time I saw you..."

" I was naked." I finished for him

He got all awkward." Uh, yeah." He stopped and scratched the back of his neck. "You've changed. What happened to you?"

Surprised by his question I again began to stutter but eventually formed a coherent sentence." I, uh, well." Frustrated I just sat down in defeat. " I grew up. I didn't want to ever be in a position like that again, so I... I took matters into my own hands and learned a few things."

" I can see that." He chuckled. Embarrassed I turned my head away. I heard a shuffle as he walked over and sat down right in front of me. "You are so strong. What happened to you, was terrible" he swallowed "I don't know how you do it. I have seen some things but you... You seem to come out on top and I admire you for that." He clearly said.

My head turned back towards him and I saw his face was contorted with anger and sympathy. I knew what I had gone through but I don't need someone to say it, to think that they understand what I'm going through.

"Thanks but I know what happened, I relive it every day. I hate that, that...that each time I look into the mirror I see a stranger. A face with no name. A person with nothing."

I was getting angry now. My breathing was getting rigid and my vision was blurred by tears. I went to swipe them away but he caught my wrist's and looked at me. Again I turned my head to look away but he grabbed my chin and turned it toward him. He couldn't see me cry. I was never to show any weakness, never.

But he just kept looking at me with those sympathetic eyes. He pulled me to his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I cried, like a baby. It was awful but when I was done I was exhausted, never had I cried like that. My mind relaxed as my body did too and I became limp in his arms.

He became aware that I was limp and panicked, he began to get up with me in his arms. And a surge of energy went through me as his hands touched my bare skin. It felt like electricity and Steven winced in pain. Had I done that? "I'm sorry, for being so rude to you, I just don't know why. Do I know you?" I asked then my head lulled back as I passed out. "yes" I heard in my sleep.

**AN**

So here is my second chapter . I don't know how I feel about this one but I hope you guys like it. Any feedback would be good. I'm already revising so any comments will be seen. Thanks again and until the next time enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**

Here i am with the next chapter. I haven't decided yet whether I want to drag out the relationship or just click it and give you guys something good. Anyways enjoy three!

Chapter three.

...

My head spun like Alice does when falling to wonderland. I saw faces, bodies, blood. All over where these massacres. And my hands, covered in all of their blood. Then like some horror film all the heads turned towards me and started shouting. All at different time but the same thing. A name. I couldn't understand them when they all started to scream and they began to cry. Pleading for theirs lives. I'm so sorry, I whispered. It wasn't me who did this. All these terrible things. There was only one option. I had a gun and a rose in my hands I took the gun and pulled the trigger. A flag came out that read "The jokes on you!" And each hand grabbed me and soon enough I was buried and being strangulated.

...

I woke up gasping for air. Clutching my and throat I began to panic, my heart beat raised and I could feel my chest tightening. Then two hands gripped my shoulders. "Kat,Kat! Wake up! It's just a dream. You're okay. Everything is okay." Steven pulled me into his arms and pet my head as he repeated soothing words. It helped a little bit and soon I began to calm down.

"Ugh. Never again will I try to remember" I whispered. My voice sounded hoarse from the panic attack.

" what do you mean remember? Did you remember. Anything? At all?" He asked quickly. Confused I gave him a weird look." Sorry, um. Can I get you anything?" He asked politely.

I nodded, "water would be lovely." He smirked, got up and walked away.

Then I took in my surroundings. I laid on a dusty bed in a dark room that had light filtering in through the hallway. It was an odd room, almost like a small apartment mixed with a personalized hospital room. It had a bed, and a bathroom but no furniture. All in all it felt strange to be here. Like I was invading someone's space.

Steven came back and handed me the water. When the cup touched my lips I tilted it to far back began to choke on water and dumped it on myself in the process. Fan-freaking-tactic spilling water on myself in from of the one and only, hottest representative of America, just great. Steven began to chuckled and I blushed with this mortified feeling in my stomach. "I did not just say that." Dear god, what had I done.

"Well, I do give off the impression of one and only I guess, don't I." He laughed. Fed up with him being cocky I punched him. He was a little surprised but then understood. He handed me some clothe as I tried to clean myself.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Well after you passed out, I began to worry that you might not be breathing so I brought you here so you would be more comfortable while I checked your pulse. You were okay, then I stayed so that, when you woke up, you wouldn't freak out. Kind of like you did just then." An oh formed on my lips.

"I'm sorry I freaked out, I had a really weird dream, I think. But, it wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare." I explained.

" I know all about those" he said grimly. I never really thought about it that way, Steven had been in a real war whereas I just reeked havoc where I was told to go.

"Did I ever thank you?" I asked. He looked confused then."Um, when you guys saved me from...there. You stayed after I died. Why did you try? To save me I mean?" I asked.

He looked down at his hands unsure of what to say."I know what its like to think that death would have been easier, but you, you were so beaten and broken. I wanted to help you. To fix you. You didn't deserve whatever happened in there and I wanted for you to have a chance to be free. In the war, they only wanted to be free. They never thought of how or what they would do after they got out. They just wanted their own will back. And I couldn't see another person die because I was too late to save them."

I just looked at him. I didn't know what to feel. Anger because he robbed me of my peace or some joy that someone had thought of me. It was a new feeling.

"And when I saw your body, I was so angry with Hydra. I went out and took down so many of their bases. They had bodies stacked in a room and yours was going to be the next on the pile. I searched for that doctor for years getting nowhere. So eventually I stopped."

Steven then looked at me. So much anger, and regret in his eyes. "Thank you." I whispered as I kissed his cheek. He blushed.

My watch began to beep and I saw that it was 9:30 p.m. I began to get up when I tripped, Steven reached out an arm and pulled me to his chest. "Thanks." I whispered as I noticed I was considerably shorter than him, by a few inches but he looked right down at me as I closed my eyes and his head leaned in close. Our noses where touching and our lips were just a few atoms apart."You're welcome." He said into my lips. I could feel his heart beat and his breathing picked up as finally our lips touched.

"Uhum?" Someone cleared their throat. Quickly we pulled away as each of our cheeks flared a crimson red. We kept our heads down with our hands behind our backs as Clint glared at Steven.

"Fury is ready to start loading if you two would care to join us." He put flatly. Then his lips raised into a smile."Or not, just don't have too much fun any longer we're leaving soon. Suit up soldiers!"

Awkwardly I followed after Clint and so did Steven when we got stuck in the small doorway. "Um, you first." Steven said. I smiled and walked out the door.

...

It was 10:30 so we were up in the air by now over the city. It took about 15 minutes to get there but Fury restated the mission then we all went to our points.

Me and Cap were lowered over the building. We jumped out the aircraft with ropes and detached when we met the ground. Cap was in his normal stars and stripes whereas I was in my utility suit that had like my other one hidden compartments where other weapons were stored except this one had more armor and a helmet that stopped just below my nose.

"Miss Kat? Your suit is 100% ready for battle. Good luck." Jarvis said into my ear piece.

"Thanks Jarvis."

...

**AN**

Sorry again for a short chapter but next one. Stuffs about to get real. Introducing the villain and all that jazz. Shout out to my first readers. You guys are awesome and thank you Kuyen for being the first to follow me. Get ready for another chapter might be up today or tomorrow if I'm not doing anything today. Thanks again and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

***Hey guys I know I haven't wrote in a while and I'm sorry so here is your next chapter. By the way, I start school soon so I will try to get you guys a good few chapters.***

Chapter 4

The aircraft hovered over the building as me and Cap hooked up to the drop ropes. When given the okay we began to descend quietly to not notify the enemy. Cap unclipped first and walked over to the entrance I had yet to make. So I followed in pursuit and quickly pulled the rope so that they retracted.

"Stark, Intel." I demanded through my comm.

"So bossy." He whispered.

"Heard that." I commented.

"To your right of the fan it will open, now something needs to stop the fan, however if you were to touch it, it may or may not amputate. So you're gonna need something to stop it. Cap, your shield _should_ stop it."

My eyes drifted over to Cap. "You got this?" he nods in understanding but his face is contorted with worry. "What? Afraid of a little metal?"

" Well when there's the possibility of losing a limb… Yeah slightly concerning."Cap pulled his shield up "Here goes nothing". His shield ricocheted and I backed away not wanting to be in the crossfire. He tried again and this time the shield got stuck. Soon enough I was crawling through the blades and took note of all the nasty dust bunnies collecting inside the fan. Seriously it's a miracle that the building hasn't burned to the ground with this much kinetic energy this place could probably electrocute a human being.

Inside the fan was a chamber that was about two feet high and three feet wide going both directions. One left, one right.

"Nat, operation tactics for acquiring target please." I requested. Patiently I waited for a response but only heard muffled laughs. "Agent Romanov?" I quietly yelled.

" To your left, go approximately 25 feet from your current position. There should be a fork in the chamber. To your right will be the lab, but if you go to your left about… seven feet you can open the door to the cell. Remember your mission soldier, and good luck." She insisted.

As was said 25 feet later I lingered over the lab and began to carefully remove the metallic ceiling tiles in front of me. Below a stream of light illuminated the lab notifying me someone was closely below me. Prepared I pulled out my 9 millimeter roger and concentrated on my first movement to remain undetectable. Slowly, I lowered myself onto a table so that I avoided making as much noise as possible. I crept off the table and crawled onto the floor walking on all four and creeping like a spider.

Close mouthed, my search began for the trigger that ceased the fans throughout the entire facility. Quite quickly did I find the system and began to work until I heard Cap "Are you alright in there? You've gone silent for almost 15 minutes."

" I shall inform you once I am adequate to give you a subordinate answer. Sir." I snapped.

With one more diffusion of a set of wires I had the entire system in the palm of my hands. Doors began to unlock. Security cameras began to hum out of service and you could hear the low thumping of fans as they begin to dwindle.

" Cap, your request to entire the premises has been affirmed." I disclosed abruptly.

***So again thank you for reading my story. My goal is to get to at least 100 views and currently im at 63 so thank you guys just for that. Another chapter will be up soon so enjoy this next chapter gonna be some serious conflict between Kat and Cap!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Guys, we reached 97 the last time I checked so thank you for all your guys support and I hope the story just keeps getting better.***

Chapter 5

The Captain eventually made it through the air ducts. Not so quietly I might add, which would have caused problems because of the guard but he was elsewhere at the moment . I began to explore and walk around. My mission was to infiltrate the target and acquire the lab work and experiments this facility has been encouraging.

There was a main computer that resembled ones of STARK enterprises. Luckily it was a very similar model it just now had a few different features. I pulled out the ultra USB and plugged it into the main port. It took about a minute to hack through the main frame but eventually it did and began downloading. Soon enough I heard Steve through the shaft and waited patiently for his arrival. He looked quite ridiculous with hoards of dust bunnies covering his uniform. He jumped down and was at my level finally.

"Nat, we're in." I informed.

"How do you not have a single particle of dust on you?" Steve asked.

"Practice," I replied. And gave him funny look as I saw a rather large dust bunny on his head. " You have a little something…" I said as I pointed to his head. His face got red and he tried to get the thing off of him.

"There should be a new guard coming in 2 minutes so you have until then to break into the prison. Don't wait for the door to open; you need to get in and out. Understand?" Nat directed.

"Affirmative" I responded, and took off towards the ward.

The door was very impressive as it was about 15 feet tall. But the hallway was narrow about 4 feet wide and me and Steven barely fit as we walked down the hallway.

"Your break is over, get back to your station." I heard on a walkie. The guard grumbled some incoherent things but what was worse was that the guard was back early. I pulled out my gun and shot the lights out as the guard neared. And jumped up and climbed up the wall leaving Steve to defend himself. He was to be the bait as I surprised the guard.

"Code 5, I think we have a break in. Send back up immediately. Requesting backup." The guard insisted.

Steve stood right underneath me still confused as to why I shot out the lights but turned around finally at the sound of another person, that person being the guard. He had his flashlight pointed at his chest and probably also his gun as he yelled at Steven. "What are you doing in here; didn't you guys leave like an hour ago? Wait, who are you?" He asked. My arms were getting tired by this point as they stayed in silence but quickly backup came.

"Identify yourself!" Yelled the leader of the backup team. Having enough of this little chit chat I carefully inched my way towards the group and dropped down. I swung my legs out and knocked 5 of them down which wasn't hard with how small this hallway was and slipped one of my guns out and shot each in the head then rolled forward and swiped my knife across the back of the leaders legs. He fell as he gave out a straggled cry and shots fired as his finger was now pulling the trigger of his semi-automatic gun. When his back touched the floor, I jumped on top of him and straddled him as I pointed his own gun at him. He was the one still pulling the trigger so in all technicalities I didn't kill this guy. I turned around to see that Steve still had not dealt with the guard.

I stood up from my current position to go and kill the guard just as Steve punches the man in the head. He looks to me as if that was good enough. The guard drops to the floor but I don't for one second trust that he is knocked out, so I walk over to finish him. I pulled my gun out and pointed it at his chest until a hand grabbed my arm.

"He should be out for a while; I don't think he will be a problem." He suggested.

"He has to die, we always make sure the enemy is down and has no chances to strike again." I said bitterly growing angry that he was still breathing.

"Who are you to decide who live and who dies? This man is down and won't be getting back up for a while." He said as he squeezed my arm harder. I looked him right in the eyes to see that he too was angry but it was directed at me. I was furious so I shook my arm out of his grasp and put my gun back. Until I heard the sound out a walkie sending click. I turned around and didn't even comprehend what I was doing until the guard was no longer moving.

"Now he will never get up." I snapped.

I heard a raspy huff from behind me but ignored it and went to grab the key card from the guard. As soon as I had it I began walking down the dark hallway until finally I came to the door and swiped the key card. The access beeped in approval and the door opened revealing a large clear imprisonment. And in that imprisonment was a tall skinny man with tattoos all over his body, with green hair and horrific eyes. He began laughing histerically and this worried me a bit. Carefully Steve and I approached the encasement and saw that it was completely clean.

"Well, what do we have here? Kitty Kat?! And the Spangled Man with a Plan? For me? You shouldn't have." He quizzically laughed. I stood completely still as he laughed more. I know that laugh I thought. Something in my head screamed run away, but I still didn't quite remember where I had heard this laugh.

"Cat caught your tongue, Kitty Kat? Its only been a few months. How could forget your favorite doctor?" He asked. Doctor? What?

He looked directly in my eyes as I began to piece together who this was. This was the man that had tortured me for I don't know how long. As I finally understood I went to the glass and opened the door. I slid into the room and pointed my gun directly at his head. This man would suffer at my hands, just the way I suffered at his.

"You." I seethed. "Why the hell are you still alive?" I hissed as I pushed the gun closer to his head until it touched his temple.

"Kat? What are you doing?" Steve asked.

"What I should have done a long time ago." I growled. He walked into the room and carefully pulled my gun away from the doctor's head. Still in a furious haze I began to jerk my arm away from his grasp. He was hurt by this but I didn't care when the man in front of me had taken my life.

"Simmer down Kitten." The Doctor joked. But this was no matter for jokes. This caused me to lose it as I instantly swung my knife out and held it up to his jugular. His eyes faked shock. "Oo, Kittens got claws." He laughed, and as he did so the knife dug into his skin and he began to bleed. The sight of his blood sent a wave of fulfillment through me. Again Steve went to pull me away but this time I let him.

The Doctor suddenly jumped up and got close to my face as he whispered. "Catastrophe activate".

"What did you sa…" I began but didn't finish as I pulled out my knife and ran at Steve. My hands began to glow purple as energy began to arch from my hands and connected with Steve's Shield.

The electricity traveled through the shield and zapped Steve. My mind body was out of control and I tried to slow my body down by running into the wall. "Steve something's wrong" I gritted out as again I lost control of my limbs and began to charge Steve.

"Kat? Stop. What are you doing?" He asked upset and confused. I wasn't trying to hurt him but I was. My hand grew warm as the produced more energy and this time the arch went right into Steve. He stood still for a second then his features contorted into absolute anguish. I heard more laughter behind me along with clapping.

"Nat, send backup, I'm out of control!" The arch of energy from my hands ceased and Steve then charged me and tackled me. My back hit the ground first, then my head and the rest of my body. Hands grabbed mine and began to shove them above my head as I tried to escape. "Stop!" I heard as I looked up to see Steve's bright blue eyes. He was so confused. As was I but seeing him like this, I felt like an uncontrollable monster.

" I can't!" I screamed back. "Stop me, before I do something crazy!" I yelled. He looked at me and was truly unsure of what to do and as I felt whatever it was taking over his lips touched mine. I stayed still surprised by what he was doing and I felt a sharp jab in my leg. But I didn't care as I began to enter the kiss and grabbed a hold of Steve and pulled him close to me. I didn't want this to end but it did as Steve got off of me and stood up. I went to do the same but a terrible dizziness was setting over.

"I am sorry." He said and I didn't really understand until I saw a syringe in his hand. He had drugged me and my body didn't respond to any command. He had stopped me. And with that last thought the doctor began to laugh hysterically with rage. But due to the drug not only did my body stop working but my brain did too as I lost consciousness.

***Well guys I hope you like this chapter it took me about an hour in a half to write because I'm so indecisive so I hope you guys like it! Anyway Goodnight for me but to those around the world, Good morning and good afternoon!***


End file.
